The Hunter
by Apocalypse Rider
Summary: What happens when a jinchuuriki submits to their lust for blood?Terror.And how will the hokage take the fact that Naruto wants to become a bounty hunter?


**THE HUNTER**

_A/N:Hey guys,as you can see this is my first story so try to go easy on I have no Beta so if there is any problems with the layout/spelling it would be very appreciated if you could inform me in a PM._

Normal Speech: "Hey there"

Normal Thought: 'I think I'm thinking'

Bijuu/Summon Speech:** "Let me out!"**

Bijuu/Summon Thought: **'I'll kill you!'**

**Chapter 01-The Attack On Konoha**

**Current Arc-Beginnings**

Summary:The Nine-Tailed fox begins it's attack on Konoha while Minato Namikaze battles with Madara Uchiha to save his newborn son while still grieving for his recently departed wife.(Come on,it was obvious she was going to die anyway).

Five years later Naruto Uzumaki begins to terrorize the people of the leaf the way only a true jinchuriki Uchiha prepare for an all-out war against Konoha but three members of the clan are having serious doubts about going through with the deed.

#############

Out of all the hidden villages that existed Konoha was known as the because of it's advanced medical centres or because of the terrain surrounding it,but rather the legends that seemed to pop out of nowhere from the leaf village.

Ask any sane minded person on the extremely large continent and they would tell you stories of great ninja such as copy-cat ninja Kakashi,Hashirama Senju of the mokuton style,shinobi no kami Hiruzen and the legendary sannin.

But in all their tales none of their mighty heroes had yet to face an enraged fox one October night one of,if not the greatest legend the village had ever produced was about to...

#########

The peaceful night sky of Konoha was ruined when a massive killing intent crashed down onto the village causing the sleeping civillians to awake with sweat pouring down their heads and little children began crying profusely.

Thankfully,though Hiruzen Sarutobi had given up his seat as the hokage he still mantained a protective stance over the people of the village who he thought of as his family and within minutes he had assembled all ninja above genin rank to evacuate the rest of the mighty village's citizens to the hokage mountain.

The ex-hokage was dressed in black shinobi pants and top with ninja mesh visible across his neckline.A large black and gold staff was strapped across his back.

Sarutobi hadn't been as worried as he currently was since Iwagakure had been in the lead of the third great shinobi world that 'little' problem had been taken care of by the now yondaime hokage,Minato Namikaze and Konoha was able to turn the tide of the war and come out victorious.

'Damn,I'm much too old for this shit.'

Almost as if in agreement his back started aching.

########

Meanwhile the kyuubi was making it's way towards Konoha,it's swishing tails causing mountains to crumble in its wake.

As it neared the forest surrounding the village a small group of ninja were stealthily approaching the bijuu from the trees.

The group was led by Kakashi Hatake and consisted of about seven ninja,which included the ino-shika-cho trio and the rookie chunin Hayate Gecko.

Kakashi had been allowed to create a small team to try and delay the bijuu long enough for the evacuation to take place.

Most had seen it as a suicide mission-which it probably was-and therefore few had volunteered for the rather dangerous job,but Kakashi wasn't known as one of the best ninja in the village for sitting on his ass and doing nothing,so he had taken the assignment in his stride.

And no,he didn't do it mainly because he wanted that promotion to ANBU did it for the children too.

Because a guy that is cool,handsome,super-strong and good with children is what woman deem 'the full package'.

Many would have found Kakashi's current train of thought rather weird but Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that his sensei would somehow save the all,the man wasn't just a genius of Konoha,he was THE genius of Konoha.

But even Kakashi had to admit the monster he was currently facing was truly a fearsome was still about fifteen miles away from Konoha but it's killing intent could easily be felt from there,and instead of being fifteen miles away they were a stone's throw from the bijuu.

Oblivious to Kakashi a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek because of the power of the killing intent he was being subjected to.

"Man,what a drag."

The voice belonged to none other than Shikaku Nara of the ino-shika-sho squad,the notoriously lazy leader of the Nara even though he felt like agreeing with Shikaku,he had to be a strong leader in situations like these.

"That's enough don't have time to beast has greatly advanced hearing and sight so it would be best not to give away our all this isn't some weak chunin squad we need to take down,this is the mightiest of the tailed beasts and if you don't take it seriously . I make myself clear?"

Shikaku let out a deep sigh "You don't need to bite my head ."

Once the one-eyed jounin was sure he had the squads undivided attention he continued.

"Hayate,you take the rear with chameleon and sure to watch out for those tails of three-"

At this point he pointed at shikaku,inoichi and chouza.

"Try and hold him down for a while"

All of a sudden Shikaku's lazy demeanour disappeared and was replaced by a serious,calculating look that gave Kakashi the creeps.

'Seriously...How can someone THAT lazy be that damn analytical?'

"And what are you going to be doing,Kakashi?"

Kakashi's only visible eye turned serious as he responded to the shadow user.

"Don't you worry about that"

The squad broke up into three parts with Hayate leading two ANBU to the demons rear while the Ino-Shika-Cho trio went straight ahead and Kakashi veered off to the left.

The fox-demon was still steadily marching towards the village,each step it took shattering the trees unfortunate enough to be in the monstrous bijuu's way.

Kakashi watched from a nearby tree as the two teams quietly approached the 's team stood infront of the mighty beast before Shikaku discreetly signaled to them to use what seemed to be 'Plan 38'.

Inoichi and the large man named Chouza nodded in acceptance before each of the trio began making several handseals.

As Shikaku finished his set of handsigns ropes made of shadow materialized on the ground and attempted to hold the massive creature in place.

The second one to finish their handsigns was none other than Inoichi,who whispered "Ultimate Mind Transfer Jutsu".

In a matter of moments Inoichi began screaming and writhing in pain on the ground.

'Crap!I hope Chouza can get us out of this one'

The Kyuubi ruined their attempt to end the mission quickly and simultaneously wasted the time they took to make a stealthy approach when he broke loose of Shikaku's ropes as if they weren't there in the first beast was going to kill the three ninja by clawing at them but failed when the Akimichi expanded to gigantic proportions,and,showing off much more speed than natural for one larger than twenty metres,he grabbed his two squad members and dear friends in his arms and took the blow on their behalf.

Unfortunately for him the attack broke all the bones in his right arm and nearly took off his head.

Hayate and the two mask-donning leaf village ninja placed under his command was also under attack by the nine-tailed fox,who swatted them aside with one of his tails using the ease one would expect when hitting an irksome fly.

As Hayate and the two ANBU agents flew into the distance the kyuubi raised his head to the heavens and gathered little red and blue balls of pure chakra.

That was all Kakashi needed to know that their mission was in deep an instant Kakashi's mask was down revealing a spiralling three tomoed sharingan as he ran down the tree he was observing from with electricity crackling around his hand.

The balls of chakra above the monsters head fused to create a dark purple sphere of condensed energy,which the fox proceeded to eat.

His stomach immediately swelled to unnatural proportions and he opened his mouth so that he could release the chakra gathered from his bijuu bomb.

As he released it his head swerved to the side in a reflex to the stabbing pain he now had in his left eye.

Kakashi had quickly raced up to the beast's head with speed that would make his so called 'eternal rival' jealous by pumping as much chakra as he could to his legs so as to speed him up,and seeing that the monsters eye was a large target he had chosen it to be the place where he would stab his chidori.

Luckily for Kakashi he had chosen a good spot to attack because it caused the demon to lose control of the attack,which in turn exploded in his face.

Kakashi wasn't hit directly with the attack but the force of the explosion shot him a good deal further into the was also a lucky move because Kakashi had lost the ability to walk because he had pumped too much chakra to his legs and would probably have been ripped to shreds by the demon fox.

The Kyuubi roared in fury,its eye already healed because of it's super fast healing roar was further accentuated by a massive rise in killing intent which was so strong it became physical and began ripping leaves off trees and blew dust all around.

Once more,the fox-demon raised his head to the sky and began gathering his bijuu-bomb again,and once he had swallowed it his eye's chose a fitting location to business sector of Konoha.

The energy was released in a beautiful yet deadly beam of energy...that was stopped when it hit a semi-invisible wall and shattered,falling to the ground similar to the way shards fell from a window after it was hit in by a sledgehammer.

Behind the 'wall' (which was now destroyed) a sweating and panting Hiruzen Sarutobi and the entire team of sealing corps (who were sprawled out on the ground,suffering from massive chakra exhaustion) were in a clearing in the great forest created by the shodai hokage,Hashirama Senju.

The Saindaime had come as soon as he had completed making sure all the villagers were safely hidden in the hokage ex-kage had rushed due to a gut feeling he'd been having since Kakashi had left with his squad and now it seemed that his instinctst were really was a life saver,albeit not useful in combat situations.

The shunshin was a telerportation jutsu invented before the first shinobi world war,the principle behind it was rather simple but the major problem with the technique was that it couldn't be used for long distance travel and required one's undivided attention so using it in combat situations was unheard of.

It was also possible to determine where someone was going to shunshin and prepare adequately so that the aforementioned person would die as soon as he reappeared.

As the beast watched him with genuine curiosity Sarutobi raised his staff,the ngyou-nyoui in staff was known to many as one of the legendary weapons of the world,it was pure black with two ends covered in gold and rumoured to be as strong as a diamond.

What's more is that it was the transformed form of his boss summon,the monkey king Enma.

Sarutobi knew that eventually the demons curiosity would fade and then the time for him to strike would be at hand.

The kyuubi took a swipe at the old nija who showed off his great agility and reflexes he jumped over the two metre wide paw and brought his staff down on it.

The kyuubi didn't even flinch,but rather continued as though the attack didn't register and brought his other paw down on Sarutobi,who made a quick seal-less replacement with a log,which was crushed into a thousand pieces.

The old man was already panting once more due to exhertion 'I really am getting I were back in my prime I wouldn't even be winded right 's just good for me Minato's taken over or else I would have gone nuts watching Danzo destroy this village.'

The kyuubi had gotten bored of wasting his time with the old man and used his tails to brush Sarutobi aside as he continued his rampage and headed towards Konoha.

It was only due to the ex-hokage's battle hardened instincts that he used his staff to block at the last moment which saved him from a long overdue Hiruzen was able to walk away,or would have if he wasn't lying unconscious several metres away from where he had battled the bijuu.

The kyuubi once more began it's long walk towards the hidden village but before long his journey was once again halted as a barrage of fireballs,water dragons and other assorted ninjutsu hit the than being hurt the nine-tailed fox only became more enraged and attacked several chunin squads who were rooted in fear at the demons increased killing intent.

The only remains of those squads were bits and pieces of flesh that looked like roadkill.

"Fall back!"

For a village of ninja that were supposedly the bravest in existance they were rather was probably to be expected because the nine-tailed fox would probably make anybody start shaking in moments they began running,all the while the kyuubi was attacking any who lagged behind.

It became a festival of splattering only sounds that could be heard on the battlefield were the screams of the downed ninja,the breaking of bones and the blood-curdling sound of the kyuubi's breath that etched closer and closer towards the fleeing group.

########

Sarutobi awoke nearly fifteen minutes later with a headache that was so painful it was only beaten by the time he had his bachelor party and woke up with a killer hangover.

Obviously he came late to the wedding and everytime the subject was brought up his wife would begin choking was just thankful that she was doing it in their home where no-one could see them and not at the wedding with his teammates laughing their asses off.

Although he was sure that Hiashi had been spying on him a few times because of the knowing smirk he would give the hokage at council meetings before going back to the calm and i-am-better-than-thou look the hyuuga were famous damn Hyuga and their damn dojutsu,he was grateful that the Uchiha were more interested in their own lives.

The sandaime quickly got used to it and true to his epitaph,began studying the situation with the skill one would expect from a professor.

The kyuubi was only a mile away from the village,he could already see some of the ninja that were still in the village trying to slow the beast down by pelting it with anything they could of the braver jounin were actually going up close to the kyuubi and using their most powerful jutsu in an attempt to slaughter the monster.

It was painstakingly obvious that they were all waiting for their hokage's to come and save the day,and to be honest he was feeling slightly ashamed at the fact that so many of his ninja's lives had been cut short and that he had been powerless to stop it.

With an aching hand he reached for the ninja pouch that rested on his left fiddling with the zipper for a while he produced several food pills which the aged ninja ate.

As he chewed on the red food he felt his chakra reserves refill,the muscles in his arm and legs bulged slightly and the pain from battling the kyuubi disappeared.

Making a quick handsign the Sarutobi clan head began racing towards the kyuubi,the shadow clone he had made was racing towards the clearing where he had first arrived with the sealing team.

'How the hell did all this happen?'

**Earlier that day:**

The sun began to rise in the suburban district of Konoha while little birds chirped as they flew from tree to seemed perfect,but as every ninja learns:it is best to always look beneath the there are always people plotting and planning an uncautious ninja is a dead ninja.

And in a dark bedroom in this suburb one evil stood atop a bedside cabinet,it's lone eye held the numbers '05:29'.If someone were to have seen it for the first time they would say it was helpful,when all shinobi knew it was in fact,pure evil.

As the numbers in the dial changed a loud ringing noise made the occupant of the bed immediately the loud ringing noise was gone,due to the fact that the alarm clock was pinned to the wall by a three pronged kunai.

As the sleepy occupant tried to snuggle deeper into the blankets he heard the soft voice of a woman.

"Minato,wake up...now..."

Minato was up from the bed so fast he couldn't be only trace of movement was a yellow flash.

Minato Namikaze was known by many epitaphs,some of them being the destroyer of Iwa,the fastest shinobi alive and the youngest hokage in history.

His record was perfect,he had never failed a mission nor had he ever lost a comrade while perfoming had single-handedly defeated an entire village and had stared death in the face so many times he had lost the fear of dying was supposed to be unfathomable that he could fear something but right now he was so scared he was shaking.

His wife was pissed,of that he was might have spoken quite calmly but he could feel the ice dripping from her words,if he hadn't stood up as soon as he had there would have been hell to pay.

His wife was slightly taller than average,the top of her head reached his red hair reached the middle of her back,her skin was unscarred and light in lips were curled slightly upwards in a smile that would make anybody run in fear.

"K-kushina-chan,what's wrong?"

His words were shaky and revealed his unease,Kushina answered him in the same cold tone she had used before.

"What's wrong is that you seem to have forgotten what today is,Minato Namikaze."

That was very wife only used his full name when she was really angry at him,he had to think,and quickly.

"It's...the tenth of October?"

Kushina cracked her was strike two for him,one more and he would be beaten started racking his brain for anything that could lead to him not being attacked by the women hailed as being the leaf's fiery red habanero,she received the nickname in her childhood for her red hair and also for her tendency to blow her proverbial gasket.

His answer came to him when he looked at his wife once belly was expanded at a size that would not have been normal...If she wasn't pregnant...For nine months.

A nearly ear to ear grin appeared on the face of the yellow flash,before he reappeared behind his beautiful wife and gave her a hug.

"It's Naruto's birthday"

The name had been chosen by Minato after he had read his sensei's first book,the book itself wasn't very popular and sold fewer than fifty copies,but the blonde haired ninja found it story was about the adventures of a ninja called Naruto and how he wanted peace for the entire shinobi world.

The storyline was loosely based off Jiraiya's own hopes,dreams and experiences and the name came for the main character came while the gama-sennin was eating ramen.

He and Kushina had both decided the name would be chosen by Minato (as long as Kushina agreed,obviously) and the baby's surname would be Uzumaki so it could continue the Uzumaki was actually one of the reasons Kushina had kept her own surname when the two had gotten married.

"That's enough Minato-kun,we still need to get ready to leave!"

Minato breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his wife hadn't called him by his full name,meaning she had forgiven him for his forgetfulness.

'Note to self:Pregnant women are more dangerous than any other type of not try and engage in wil lose.'

############

About half an hour later Minato and Kushina were walking out of their quaint double-storey home,Kushina with a large smile on her face and Minato with a large duffel bag draped across his shoulder.

"Kushina!"

The red haired beauty spun towards the direction the voice had come from with an even larger smile on her woman she was now looking at had a petite figure with ebony coloured hair and carried a baby who was covered in blue blankets,one of the universal symbols that signified that the baby in question was male.

"Miko-chan!I haven't seen you since the baby shower for your little Sasuke!"

Kushina ran over to her friend as Minato gave her a smile and continued was no man in the world who wouldn't know what was about to happen between the two women and quite frankly,none of them wanted to be a part of the discussion.

"How have you been!It's so great to see you!"

Mikoto gave a chuckle at her over-excited last time they had met Kushina had decided to prank all the men that came to the woman-only Fugaku and Minato were the ones who had decided to gatecrash and see what 'all the fuss was about',so had been the only ones to run away from the gathering covered in eggs and flour with their hair tied together.

Needless to say Mikoto had laughed her ass off for nearly half an hour and was joined in her laughter by all the women who had come to the baby shower.

"I've been great,thanks for asking.I just had to take Sasuke here for a just refuses to go to sleep if I don't walk with you're going to find out soon enough about that,aren't you?"

The Uchiha matriatch said the last part while pointing her head in the direction of Kushina's bloated redhead's face began to slump after realizing what her longtime friend was talking about.

"Oh...that..."

Mikoto had no idea how to reply to the village's red habanero,for months she had talked non-stop about how much she wanted a child and how excited she was and now all of a sudden she seemed to have lost the will to have a suddenly leaned forward and whispered in her friends ear.

"It..doesn't hurt,does it?"

'So that was what it was all about,Kushina was worried about chilbirth...' Thought the ebony haired able to control herself she started laughing almost hysterically,an action she did often in the company of her best was laughable to her that the great Kushina Uzumaki,a woman who wasn't scared to battle a squadron of ninja with nothing more than a dango stick,was afraid of labour pains.

"Hey,what's so funny?" Kushina on the other hand,could not fathom as to why Mikoto would laugh when she had asked such valid question.

She tried to compose herself for several minutes,but once she did it only took the twitch on Kushina's face to make her start laughing wish she had taken some lessons from Itachi on how to remain calm in all kid was just unbelievable,even as a baby when he had woken up during the night he simply stayed completely still and waited for sleep to overcome him once more.

Mikoto had realised what a blessing that was once she had given birth to Sasuke,and they said that the second child was easier to manage than the first!

Eventually however,she did calm down and gave Kushina an apologetic smile "It's nothing to worry about Kushina,you'll be fine."

After greeting her friend she saw Minato waiting for her at the end of the road with an irritated she could do was offer a shaky smile in return.

'And she complains if I take a few minutes to wake up...God I am so whipped...' Thought Minato.

+++END CHAPTER+++

_A/N:Okay this is part one of chapter one.I thought about extending the chapter to about 10,000 words but decided to rather break each chapter into three parts so I can thoroughly check through each chapter for mistakes and work on several other projects I'm thinking of story SHOULD be updated every month or so but I will work faster if I see that the story is well received._

_And yes,I know this chapter wasn't that great but things should start heating up by the third chapter or so._


End file.
